Natural
by Nocturnals
Summary: Alphonse se preguntó, naturalmente, cuán seguido Ed se colaba al cuarto de su novia y reaparecía en su cama sin dejar evidencias de lo ocurrido. No, nunca volvería a ver a ese par igual.


**Natural**

* * *

_Disclaimer; FMA no es mío._

* * *

La primera vez que Alphonse fue consciente de la real relación entre su hermano y la mecánica no lo hizo de la mejor forma posible. No, en lo absoluto. Básicamente, en plena madrugada, se había levantado en la búsqueda de algo de agua. Ahora tenía un cuerpo que se lo exigía. Entonces notó que su hermano no estaba y pensó, inocentemente, que él estaría en el baño, o tendría insomnio.

Pero, contra toda conjetura de su mente, lo que encontró fue completamente distinto. Apenas había tocado la puerta cuando la notó entreabierta. No le extrañó, Ed debió de haberla dejado así. Pero cuando asomó su cabeza entendió que lo que lo había despertado no fue sólo la sed, sino el ruido de esa puerta al abrirse. Porque Ed estaba del otro lado del pasillo, colándose al cuarto de Winry.

La cara del menor de los Elric pasó del blanco, al rojo y más tarde al azul en cuestión de segundos. Su hermano mayor, un poco idolatrado, colándose al cuarto de su, también idealizada, amiga de la infancia. Las imágenes de ambos en sus mentes se cayeron y unas nuevas las reemplazaron.

—¿Él ha…?— Balbuceó, para sí mismo.

Alphonse fue, sigiloso como nunca antes, hasta el baño. Allí se mojó la cara y bebió algo de agua. Se cepilló los dientes, en busca de algo por hacer, y decidió finalmente volver a la cama. Pero escuchó, casi sin querer, la conversación susurrada:

—En serio, Ed, se cuidadoso… ah, te dije que con cuidado— Reclamó la rubia.

—¡No es mi culpa! — Susurró en respuesta su hermano— ¡Es muy estrecho!

La cara de Alphonse, nuevamente, se arreboló. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar malos pensamientos y pensando, una y otra vez "Es natural, es normal." Pero se apresuró a ir hasta su cama, sin poder evitar escuchar un par de frases más.

—Muevete, Ed, no me digas que no hay espacio, tampoco eres tan grande— Se quejó Winry.

Ed se escuchó ofendido.

— ¡Ya te dije que el problema es que es muy estrecho!

Alphonse se hundió en la cama y rezó, un montón de veces, para sacar la mala imagen mental de su cabeza. "Es natural, es normal."

A la mañana siguiente Alphonse no se asustó al ver a su hermano durmiendo plácidamente en la cama próxima a la suya. Se preguntó, naturalmente, cuan seguido Ed se colaba al cuarto de su novia y reaparecía en su cama sin dejar evidencias de lo ocurrido. No, nunca volvería a ver a ese par igual.

Ese día fue normal, desayunaron lo preparado por Winry y Pinako y conversaron. Pero cuando Al se fue con Pinako al mercado, Winry se aproximo a su pareja rápidamente para dejar sus dudas fluir.

—¿Crees que Al o la abuela se hayan dado cuenta?

Ed giró los ojos.

—No es nada malo, Winry.

La chica se encogió de hombros incómoda.

—Podrían pensar mal, Ed— Ella rebatió — Aunque sea verdad, si decimos "sólo dormimos" nadie va a creernos.

Entonces él lo pensó de nuevo. Probablemente lo malinterpretarían. Pero no, Al era demasiado bien pensado, y Pinako al dormir abajo no escucharía los breves pasos en los pasillos. Además, su hermano tenía el sueño pesado.

—Bah, no te preocupes.

Y es que era demasiado vergonzoso para ellos admitir que dormían juntos porque eran los pocos momentos de paz e intimidad que tenías. Por supuesto, él nunca intentaría tocarla, ni ella se dejaría. Era demasiado pronto, muy prematuro. Pero les gustaba acurrucarse y conversar un rato, antes de que él volviera a su cuarto. Ed, refugiado en la oscuridad, y Winry, sumida en la tibieza de la compañía de él, se sentían plenos y más unidos.

Ocultos, también, porque a ninguno de los dos se les daba bien las demostraciones de afecto públicas.

—Y por cierto, mi cama no es estrecha, la cosa es que tú te estiras como si fueras enorme.

—Ya te dije que no era mi intención golpearte, estaba intentando acomodarme en tu estrecha cama.

—No es estrecha Ed. — Contradijo y retomaron la discusión de la noche anterior.

Era natural, absolutamente normal, que una pareja buscar momentos de intimidad para compartir juntos una conversación, unos besos, y unas caricias. Lo más natural del mundo, casi tan normal como las relaciones sexuales en la adolescencia.

Al menos, Alphonse lo pensaba así.

* * *

Esto es un pátetico intento de humor. En serio, no sé si les guste, pero va igual.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
